The present invention relates to electric plug plates, and more specifically to such an electric plug plate which has symmetrical sets of power blade mounting holes and a set of grounding prong mounting hole for mounting a pair of metal contact blade and a grounding prong subject to one of a variety of electric plug specifications.
In different countries, different specifications are defined on electric devices. To an international electric device manufacturer, it is not economic to manufacture an electric device subject to different specifications. In order to reduce the manufacturing cost of for example an electric plug, a specification design on the electric plug plate is necessary for mounting metal contact blades and grounding prong at different locations to fit different specifications.